


Entre mocosos, estúpidos sombreros y hermosos ojos

by DimensionalSharkitty



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimensionalSharkitty/pseuds/DimensionalSharkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. No sburb. DaveJohn (pepsicola) Dave pensó que seria un simple trabajo como ayudante de Santa, pero nunca espero encontrarse con esos hermosos ojos entre la fila de mocosos. Advertencia: vocabulario vulgar de Karkat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entre mocosos, estúpidos sombreros y hermosos ojos

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hussie

Mi nombre es Dave Strider y tengo el peor trabajo de mierda. Al salir de vacaciones navideñas mi Bro comenzó a presionarme para que buscara un trabajo en lugar de quedarme en casa tomándome fotos ¡Parece que no entiende que esas fotos son muy importantes para mí! Así puedo ver cuánto he crecido cada día y puedo crear recuerdos, pero ¿mi bro lo ve así? Nope, para el son simples fotos como la de cualquier estúpida chiquilla que toma por lo menos 100 al día de las que solo sube 10. Por eso me vi obligado a buscarme un trabajo de medio tiempo y por esa hermosa consola que vi en una tienda, pero para mí mala suerte cuesta casi un ojo de la cara y Bro no quiso darme dinero para comprarla.

Intente buscar trabajo en tiendas de música, videojuegos y ¡por Dios hasta en McDonald’s! Pero no me aceptaron porque en primera debía quitarme mis lentes oscuros y al parecer trataba a las personas con poco respeto. Poco respeto su madre. Afortunadamente (ahora creo que es desafortunadamente) mi querida amiga Rose me hablo de un trabajo en el centro comercial donde no tenía que hacer nada más que estar parado y decir “Adelante”.

Y ahora me encontraba en mi trabajo de mierda con un estúpido pantalón blanco…o quizás rojo ¿qué importa? El caso es que es de rayas blancas y rojas, unos ridículos zapatos rojos con la punta puntiaguda, una camiseta de manga tres cuartos que parecía que se la habían quitado a Peter Pan. Ah y quizás lo peor de todo el traje (más que el traje en si) él maldito gorro, era como el de Santa pero color verde y hacia una espiral. Ese gorro era…era como en Mario, el Mario Verde todo chafa región 4 mientras que Mario es genial y todos recuerdan su nombre. Lo único bueno es que podía conservar mis lentes oscuros.

Suspire con cansancio, pensé que podría coquetear con lindas chicas y burlarme de nerds pero más bien parecía que los nerds de la escuela iban para burlarse de mi. Además no podía coquetear ya que todos los que hacían filas eran un montón de mocosos acompañados de sus padres tensos por no tener “diversión de adultos” la noche anterior. ¿Por qué las chicas lindas no querían tomarse una foto con Santa? Así podría darles una buena entretención al mejor estilo Strider en lo que esperaban. Sonrió al pensar en eso, hace tiempo que no tenía novia y bueno, ser uno de los chicos más cool de la escuela y ser soltero te causa mucho estrés al tener tantas chicas siguiéndote rogando por tu atención.

-Hoy es cuando vienen más jodidos niños- se quejaba mi compañero de trabajo y escuela, un chico de cabello azabache, ojos rojos de drogado (no son de drogado pero siempre le molesta cuando lo digo), unos cuantos centímetros más bajo que yo y con una actitud de una combinación de mujer embarazada-novia-celosa-hombre-precoz. De verdad a veces era un dolor de cabeza pero a pesar de todo éramos amigos.

-Es por ser viernes, todos salen de la escuela y lo único que quieren es darle su carta de navidad a un tipo gordo y desconocido, sentarse en sus piernas sin pensar si es un asqueroso pervertido, decirle lo que quieren de navidad y tomarse una foto que sus padres tiraran en febrero.- Termine mi explicación con una sonrisa mirando la fila de niños para anunciar a siguiente que tocaba de conocer a “Santa”.

-Lo único bueno para ti es que siempre obligan a las hermanas mayores a acompañar a los niños en lo que sus estúpidos padres salen a comprar los tontos regalos navideños- Me intento alegrar Karkat a lo que yo solo asentí, era cierto ya que siempre se llenaba de más público femenino.

-¡Karkitty, debes venir!- En ese momento apareció la pequeña Nepeta, una castaña con rostro aniñado y con expresiones gatunas. Compañera de trabajo y novia de Karkat. Si, lo que escucharon. Él pequeño anciano refunfuñón tenía una novia, una novia muy linda y totalmente lo contrario a él. Karkat solo asintió y se acercó a la chica dándole primero un rápido beso en los labios para irse siendo seguido por una sonrojada chica. Al parecer faltaban más rollos para la fotografía e irían a buscarlos.

Bostece y en un instante habían llegado nuevos niños a la fila, me dedique a ver a cada uno para crear pequeñas historias graciosas. Hasta que llegue con una pequeña niña de ojos azules brillantes, lentes rojos, el cabello era ondulado y arriba de los hombros, usaba un vestido azul con blanco con un abrigo rojo encima. Pero lo que más me llamo la atención era su acompañante. Un chico de mi edad o menos, cabello azabache revuelto con un gorro navideño, era blanco quizás demasiado, parecía ser más bajito que yo, sus ojos eran lo que más atraía, unos ojos azules que parecían tan puros e inocentes. Eran verdaderamente hermosos. Vestía unos pantalones negros ajustados a sus piernas y un hoodie azul claro, usaba unos lentes de pasta negra que desgraciadamente mantenían ocultas esas dos joyas azules.

Él era simplemente perfecto. Trague grueso, sentía que mi pecho dolía y como mi corazón se agitaba de forma nerviosa pero se sentía tan bien. No me había enamorado…porque maldita sea soy Dave Strider ¡los Strider no se enamoran a primera vista! ¡Y mucho menos de un chico! Debía estar simplemente asombrado con sus ojos, muy pocas veces encuentras ojos así. Cualquiera los puede tener azules pero no causan un encanto como los del pequeño chico.

Intente calmarme y distraerme siendo más consiente de los niños que debían pasar a ver a Santa, eso me distrajo unos momentos pero muy pronto lo tenía a solo unos centímetros de mí. Tomaba la mano de la pequeña niña y sonreía, cuando comenzaron a hablar mi corazón se estremeció y me sentí soñando. Su voz era demasiado hermosa, no era fina como la de una chica pero tampoco muy grave como la de un chico. Su voz acariciaba tus oídos, otra cosa mala era que era contagiosa. Se escuchaba tan alegre y animada que no pude evitar sentirme asi.

Una niña salió con una sonrisa y tras anunciar que Santa ya podía recibirla, la pequeña ojiazul corrió con su carta en mano al falso Santa dejando al lindo chico a mi merced…ehm digo, frente a mí. Pero por primera vez en mi vida no sabía cómo comenzar una conversación. ¿Y si decía algo y quedaba en ridículo? ¿o si simplemente se reía de mi por el traje que estaba usando? Tantas posibilidades.

Y afortunadamente regreso Karkat junto con Nepeta quien fue corriendo con Sollux para darle los nuevos rollos para la cámara. Nunca me había alegrado tanto de ver a Karkat pero…¡Gracias a Dios! Ya no sería tan incómodo.

-¡Hey estúpido Egbert!- se acerco Karkat con el ceño fruncido hablándole de esa forma a la belleza frente a mi, quien algo alarmado levanto la mirada hacia Karkat y con una risa nerviosa devolvió el saludo.

-H..hola KK- tartamudeo un poco pero ya parecía más relajado.

-¿Qué madres haces aquí John? De seguro viniste para burlarte de mí- Oh Karkat y su lindo vocabulario, los pobres niños saldrían traumados de aquí.

-Claro que no Karkat, vine a acompañar a Jane a dejar su carta a Santa- explico el pequeño, al parecer se llamaba John, defendiéndose de las acusaciones del de ojos rojos.

-¡Eso dices, pero quien me lo asegura hijo de- no le deje continuar y le di un codazo rápido, no lo hice para salvar a los niños sino para que recordara que seguía allí y me presentara ante John- Ah claro, él es John Egbert. Es un amigo de la infancia-

-Un gusto- me saluda con una linda sonrisa en su cara.

-Él gusto es mío- sonrió galantemente- Soy Dave Strider, compañero de trabajo y de escuela de Karkat.

-Lo que sea, debo ir a ayudar a Sollux con algo. Te hablo luego Egbert- y Karkat se fue hasta la cámara, a mí no me engañaba, de seguro que iba a coquetear con Nepeta.

-¿Trajiste a tu hermana John?- comencé a hacer platica para tener más su atención.

-Sip, Jane es mi hermana menor y estaba emocionada por venir a la foto con Santa- me contesto con confianza, me hablaba como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida.

-Vaya, a pesar de ser hermanos sus ojos son distintos-

-¿Nuestros ojos? Bueno los de ellas son más claros y bonitos que los míos-

-¡Claro que no!- No podía dejar que ese chico pensara así de sus atributos- Tus ojos son hermosos y más bonitos que los de ella. Es como si vieras el cielo en ellos y prácticamente te hechizan desde el momento en que los vez- Me deje llevar, estaba un poco apenado pero no me arrepentía de lo que había dicho.

-¿Tú crees eso?- Le mire y ¡Por Dios este chico intentaba matarme! Las mejillas sonrojadas, un dedo en su mejilla derecha como pensando y mirándome directamente a los ojos. Se veía tan adorable.

-¡Claro que sí! Y quien diga lo contrario John, es un reverendo estúpido o quizás un ciego- John me miro y comenzó a reír, no con burla o malicia, era una risa alegre.

-Eres divertido Dave, aunque algo extraño- sonrió y yo asentí algo sonrojado al ver sus labios rosados. John iba a decir algo cuando la pequeña niña volvió a su antiguo lugar con su querido hermano. No dejaba de dar cortos saltitos con una gran sonrisa hablando de lo maravilloso que había sido todo. John tomo su mano escuchándola para después mirarme- Me gustaría que fuéramos amigos-

-A mí también- Un Strider no se enamora a primera vista, pero era difícil no poder aceptar que me había enamorado perdidamente de ese chico.

:::Un año después:::

Había pasado un año desde que conocí a John, comenzamos a hablar por pesterchum y a salir juntos como amigos, claro, ya que según el azabache “no era homo”. Pero por favor, era más homo que esas caricaturas que le encantan ver a mi hermano menor Dirk. Nos habíamos vuelto mejores amigos, cuando uno estaba triste llamaba al otro quien nunca le reprocharía por la hora o el lugar donde se encontraba. Nuestra relación era simplemente perfecta…como amigos.

Pero yo nunca había dejado de amar a John, ese año juntos solamente hizo que mis sentimientos por él se incrementaran y tomaran mayor fuerza. Era un calvario cuando dormíamos en la misma cama por algún maratón de películas improvisado o por flojera a regresar a casa. Quería abrazarlo, besarlo cuando se quedara dormido pero no sería igual a besarlo estando en sus cinco sentidos, esas noches me dedicaba a verlo dormir.

Este año de nuevo trabajaba como ayudante de Santa, pero en lugar de trajes de duendes nos dieron de Santa por tener un segundo año ahí. Esta vez John había entrado a trabajar con nosotros alegando que necesitaba dinero para comprar algo para su hermanita menor, quien por cierto creo que me quiere como cuñado ya que siempre me regala fotos de John…esa diablilla se volvió mi mejor aliada. Como estábamos a faltos de gente y solo Nepeta trabajaba como Señora Claus habían obligado a John a usar un traje de duende pero este año era un traje demasiado sensual.

El primer día cuando nos cambiamos en los baños John fue el último en salir, pero al hacerlo nos dejó a todos con la boca abierta y las mejillas encendidas…y con un problema entre las piernas en mi caso. Su uniforme constaba de unas medias rojas con blanco hasta arriba de las rodillas con un short verde corto, una camiseta verde con un moño blanco y un cinturón negro en la cintura, zapatos verdes y el gorro de duende típico. Se veía demasiado sensual para mi salud, él primer día estuvo algo tímido y pensaba que todos se burlarían de el pero afortunadamente logre hacer que se sintiera cómodo en el trabajo a pesar del traje.

Me quite el abrigo de Santa cuando John entro al vestidor sin el gorro, las mejillas rojas del esfuerzo y comenzando a quitarse los zapatos se sentó en una de las sillas con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Día cansado?- pregunte cambiándome la camiseta a la roja que siempre usaba.

-Sí, siento que más gente viene ahora- me miro poniéndose sus lentes y desviando levemente la mirada al ver como comenzaba a quitarme los pantalones.

-Vamos Egderp, tenemos lo mismo asi que no debería darte vergüenza-me parecía graciosa la expresión del más pequeño, aun no me miraba e intentaba por todos los medios evitar voltear.

-Cállate Dave…- Lo dijo de forma seria aun mirando a otro lado, me cambie rápido los pantalones para posarme frente a él.

-John mírame a los ojos- le pedi a lo cual el se negó, tome su barbilla obligándolo a verme a los ojos- ¿Qué te pasa?-

-Na..nada, déjame- intento apartar mi mano pero deje en paz su barbilla tomando sus muñecas para que no huyera.

-Ahora me dirás que tienes, tú no eres así- No debilite el agarre de sus muñecas y le mire con firmeza.

-Yo…no…suéltame por favor- me miro suplicante con un sonrojo en su rostro. Me le quede viendo un instante y me acerque a él dándole un tierno y tímido beso en sus labios. Al principio no reacciono pero de forma sumisa fue correspondiendo al beso intentando seguirme el paso, fue algo torpe pero eso solo lo hacía más tierno. Solté sus muñecas y John me abrazo ocasionando que nos acercáramos más en el beso. Pero lástima que los seres humanos debemos respirar para vivir, el maldito aire se acabó y tuvimos que separarnos a regañadientes.

-Por si no ha quedado claro. –tome sus manos besando el dorso de sus manos viéndolo directamente a los ojos- Te amo John- John soltó un respingo y me miro con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, sus ojos estaban acuosos. Esos ojos de los que me había enamorado.

-También te amo Dave- apoyo su frente en mi pecho, lo abrace acunándolo en mis brazos con una gran sonrisa. Por fin mi sueño se hacia navidad.

-Este es mi mejor regalo de navidad- me miro y nos volvimos a fundir en un lindo beso, sin ser apasionado pero mostrando todos los sentimientos guardados.

-Por cierto…te verías lindo en el traje de señora Claus- digo riendo y el me mira enojado pero sin estarlo realmente.

-¡Eres un estúpido Dave!


End file.
